Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave shielding structure capable of shielding electromagnetic waves with or without a cover shield being provided and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as LCD) displays an image through a pixel matrix employing the electrical and optical properties of liquid crystals, which exhibit anisotropy from the aspects of index of refraction and permittivity. Each of the pixels of an LCD realizes gradation by controlling the transmissibility of light transmitted through a polarization plate by varying the liquid crystal orientation in response to a data signal.
An LCD employs a gasket adapted to form a ground path between a printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as a PCB) and a metal cover shield in order to block electromagnetic waves including electromagnetic interference (hereinafter referred to as EMI) and electrostatic discharge (hereinafter referred to as ESD).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a electromagnetic wave shielding structure of the related art for an LCD.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD includes a PCB disposed between a bottom cover CB and a cover shield CS, and a gasket 80 is mounted on the PCB so as to contact the cover shield CS for electrical connection thereto. The gasket 80 includes a rubber 84 and a metal film 82 applied on the outer surface of the rubber 84. The metal film 82 of the gasket 80 contacts a ground pad of the PCB and the cover shield CS made of metal to form a ground path. Consequently, electromagnetic waves generated in the LCD are blocked by the earth connection through the ground path.
However, since the LCD of the related art necessarily requires the metal cover shield CS, which contacts the gasket 80, and since the gasket 80 and the metal cover shield CS have to be assembled in order to precisely contact each other in order to block electromagnetic waves, there are restrictions in size reduction, design freedom and cost reduction.
Since an electromagnetic wave shielding structure including a gasket may be applied not only to an LCD but also to various display devices such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED) and various electronic appliances such as a computer, the electromagnetic wave shielding structure according to the present invention is not limited to a display device, and the display device according to the present invention is not limited to an LCD.